


A Peep of Chickens

by AParticularlyLargeBear



Category: Choice of Games, Heroes Rise
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, Prodigal is tsun-tsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParticularlyLargeBear/pseuds/AParticularlyLargeBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mind if I talk about me and you for a while, chicken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peep of Chickens

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for literally the entire series. You've been warned.

When I see the mask, I just know it’s you, chicken, and my heart could just about leap out of my chest and start dancing the foxtrot.

So much time watching you, so much time poring over surveillance tapes and newspaper clippings and MeChip recordings, weaselling out every little bit of information that I could find.

And oh, your little powered protection agency are good, chicken, but they aren’t me. Privacy is one thing. Counter intelligence? That’s something else entirely. It takes digging, to track down the kid of The Sound and The Fury, but you can just call me a mole.

Don’t call me a mole. That’s a terrible supervillain name.

I like what you’ve done with the colours on your super suit, by the way. Blue and gold, just like your idol, Rebellion? Why, the hero worship is so goshdarned cute that I could just barf.

It’s been sweet, seeing you stare at the poster on your wall, listening to you promising yourself that one day _you’ll_ be a Legend, one day _you’ll_ have a poster like that one.

Aw. I’d say I’m sorry about crushing up your dreams into teeny little pieces, chicken, but I don’t think I could keep a straight face.

Well, looks like it’s showtime.

It’s going to be so wonderful to finally meet you face to face, my little chicken.

 

* * *

 

I just knew that you wouldn’t give up! I’m so proud of you, chicken!

A villain needs her hero, after all. You’re the Grant to my Lee! The Uesugi to my Takeda!  We’re partners in crime!

Well. Not literally in crime. Or else you wouldn’t be a hero at all. Shut up.

Point is. You kept going! That’s great! It wouldn’t have been any fun at all if you’d just up and quit after one eensy-weensy nearly-getting-blown-up. I mean, really, what kind of wimp can’t handle a few explosions now and then?

No rival of mine, I’ll tell you that!

Also, I put a lot of effort into this disguise. Like, a hecklot. My Powers gave me a nosebleed trying to put this baby together, and let’s be honest, if I wanted to fly, I could come up with a better way to do it than making a feathered suit.

I mean, the thanksgiving look is fun and all, but let me put it this way.

Feather wings?

Or rocket shoes?

Right, rocket shoes. See, I knew I kept you around for something, chicken.

Whoops. Here’s me chattering on and losing track of the time! I’ve got a date to keep with you, my darling!

 

* * *

 

It’s strange being so close to you, chicken. I’m so very used to you being on the other side of a viewscreen. But now? Well, I could just reach out and touch you, if I wanted!

I won’t, though. Can’t go blowing my cover!

You’re not so good at keeping your emotions off your face, chicken, not even behind that mask. I’d love to play poker with you. Well, some kind of landmine poker, maybe. Regular cards? _Please._

But you look… thoughtful. See, I know that you’re thoughtful cause I saw what your face looked like when you were doing homework. (Your favourite subject is math) You frown just a bit, and you bite your lower lip, ever so slightly.

I wonder, chicken, what you’re thinking about little ol’ me.

‘We come from the same place.’

That’s why you picked Sparrow to be your sidekick. Or at least, that’s what you told her, and y’know, I don’t think you’re mistrustful enough to lie. Tch tch tch, chicken – where’s your self-preservation? Where’s your huge streak of paranoia and barriers to stop anyone from getting close to you?

Oh, that’s just me?

Look, you can’t fight a war if you don’t lock down the home front. Maybe you should learn that, chicken.

You’re still looking at me, chicken. What _is_ going on inside that pretty little skull of yours?

 

* * *

 

All right, chicken, maybe you’re smarter than you look.

Supersonic chirping to break up a gang fight? Here I was thinking you’re all brawn, and you go and surprise me with a bit of strategic brilliance!

I mean, jeez, if I couldn’t rework my tech on the fly, I’d have had a right time of it trying to get _that_ to work.

Lucky for me, I’m just that dang good.

Lucky for you too, I suppose.

Strange seeing you smile at me like that. You don’t smile much, chicken; your eyes light right up when you do. You should do it more, live a little! Where’s the fun of anything if you’re not enjoying yourself?

War without a smile is just carnage for the sake of it.

Don’t get me wrong, I can get right behind meaningless carnage, but it’s so much more satisfying when you have a worthy opponent.

So. Nice job… partner.

 

* * *

 

Someoooone’s got a cruuuuuush!

Aw, chicken, when I put Black Magic onto your trail, I didn’t think you’d blush quite _that_ colour of red when she caught up to you!

I’m almost a little jealous, actually. I’d keep you all to myself if I could. Buuut I suppose when I bring you crashing to the ground it’ll taste just that bit better for knowing that there will be one more person you’re letting down.

What? You didn’t forget what I’m here for, did you? Sure, it’s fun being your Sparrow, chicken, but that’s cause a knife in the back? So much sweeter than one in the front.

Metaphorically – _metaphorically-_ I don’t eat knives, okay?

Still, you and Black Magic, huh? Now that’s gonna get tongues wagging! … I mean gossip, I _mean gossip_. Don’t be gross. Ech. I don’t even want to think about that. We basically grew up together, chicken! Yeah, in a sort of one-sided, I-watch-you-from-behind-screens, you-don’t-know-I-exist way, but we’re like sisters!

Sisters want to kill each other half the time, so the analogy works perfectly. Point is, you making out with other people? Not high on my list of priorities.

Ooh… and you’re going to get to go and see the Millennial Group! I’m positively giddy with excitement for you! Do try to impress them, chicken – the greater your achievements, the more beautiful it’ll be to bring your world crashing down around you.

Good luck!

 

* * *

 

I can’t figure you out sometimes, chicken.

I mean, you’re not so complicated, mostly. You wear your heart right out there on your sleeve (careless if you ask me, anyone could squish it), you say what’s on your mind, and you don’t care who you say it to.

What I’m getting at, chicken, is that you most definitely don’t play nice with others. If you did, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have busted in on the Millennial Group’s mission like that. (Top marks for style, by the way. I was cheering you on the whole time!)

So what I just can’t work out, Rush, is why you’re so attached to me. Uh. Sparrow. A sidekick should annoy you, should feel like she’s getting in your way. I thought I was going to have it tough trying to get you to trust me- _Sparrow._ Trust Sparrow.

You don’t like teams. Period. Finito. But you like me.

So that’s… weird. It makes my plans easier, but I planned for you playing hard to get. Turns out you have a soft side, who knew?

I’m killing you anyway, of course, but it’s nice to know that you can still surprise me.

 

* * *

 

Tonight’s the big night, chicken!

Soon, everyone is going to know just who Rush is – just in time for her to be horribly struck down by the latest and greatest Villain of Tomorrow!

I’m sure that Sonja’s telling you the big news right now - I wonder if she’ll leave out the part where you weren’t first choice for the award. I hope she doesn’t; I know just how much that’ll get under your skin!

But you’ll want the fame too badly to turn the award down. You wanted to be a Legend since you were a little girl, I’ll bet since even before your parents butchered mother mine. And then, right as you think it’s your moment…

Oh, but I’m getting ahead of myself.

Why, there’s all sorts that I’ve got to take care of the make sure that this all goes off without a hitch. There’s the fake kidnapping, the _actual_ kidnapping, setting up the telelocks… it’s all just so exciting that I could burst!

I’ve dreamed of this, Rush. Do remember to smile for the cameras.

 

* * *

 

You… picked Sparrow.

I don’t get it, chicken.

You want to be famous. You want to have your name up in lights, to be a Legend.

And you picked to save the unwanted girl from the Fringes, not the reporter who was all set to name you Hero of Tomorrow.

You like me- _Sparrow_ so much you’d put her safety above your ambitions?

Well… gee. I almost feel a little guilty, now.

Almost.

Means I have to rush – hehe, _Rush_ – to finish this recording – sorry Sonja darling – and get myself all gussied up!

Have you ANY idea how hard it is to hogtie yourself?

 

* * *

 

Crack, the smell of ozone, and there I am – as Sparrow.

You hold onto me, untie the ropes, and I make all the appropriately distressed noises.

Are those tears in your eyes, Rush? Are those-

You’re not wearing your mask.

When did you take your mask off? I’m not used to seeing your face up close, and I’ve only had glimpses of you wearing the super suit without the mask.

“You’re all right,” you choke out, just about crushing my ribs with a hug – ow! You jerk! “Thank slugger, you’re all right.”

My heart dons tapshoes. It’s just because I’m _this_ close to destroying you though, chicken. It’s nothing to do with your arms around my shoulders – jeez, I knew you worked out, dearest archenemy, but where’d these muscles come from?

I playact fear – just hand me the Oscar, darling – and you charge right out of the hallway, back to where the Hero of Tomorrow award is to be presented, back to where my little recording will be displayed for all to see.

All I’m saying is that it’s a good thing this fake beak hides the massive grin on my face, chicken.

 

* * *

 

So here we are, Rush.

You, me, Jenny, and Grandma Ito.

And… now you know. Now you know that I was Sparrow all along.

I can see the hurt in your eyes, chicken. Well, I don’t need to read your face to get that much – you made it pretty clear when you cursed me to hell and back that you are somewhat less than pleased with little old me.

To put it delicately.

Such shocking language! In front of your grandma, too!

That’s okay though, Rush, I forgive you. I know emotions can run high in these kinds of situations, my dearest chicken… and considering this is my moment of greatest victory, I’ll overlook a bit of swearing.

Ooh, ooh, but do read what I have to say on that datapad I gave you! It’ll be so sweet to see you finally understand just why I’m grinding you into the dirt like this. How long will it take you to click, chicken? I know you’re not always the best with words, but I’ll bet I’ll be able to see it all over your expression-

You… threw it on the floor.

Without even reading it!?

Oh that is more than rude, Rush. _More_ than rude.

Fine. If you want to play it that way, then let’s play it that way.

You can watch while I kill your nearest and dearest. That way, you know how big a failure you really are when I finish you off-

The screech of tortured metal, I whip around.

You broke the bars of your cage?

 _Slugger_ , you’re Infini too!?

 

* * *

 

You hit hard.

Wait, is that a tooth?

Yep, that’s a tooth.

You hit _really_ hard.

Would this be a bad time to say I’m sorry about infiltrating your life, lying to you, and trying to kill you?

It would?

Well, worth a shot.

 _Slugger_ , I’ve seen you dole out those energy Power boosted punches before, but it was funnier when it wasn’t _my_ face that was being hit.

Ow.

Ow.

Slugger, _ow!_ Stop that!

You don’t stop.

Well, chicken, I guess it’s high time for me to-

 

* * *

 

I think my nose is bleeding.

Slugger. So many years watching you, and I never knew you’re Infini-Powered because _you_ didn’t know, either.

So this is sticky, isn’t it?

I think I’ve got one more twist to the tale, though. I didn’t plan to bring out the ol’ Death Wave like this, but what’s a plan without a few spanners in the works?

Let’s see, my little chicken.

Will you take a life to save your city? Cause that’s the choice I’m putting in your hands as I –nghf- hook myself up this machine, set the Death Wave rolling across the fringes.

Of course… I know you pretty well, Julia. Better than almost anyone, even.

And I see the way that you clench your jaw, the way those soft brown eyes go hard as steel.

And I know that you’ve made up your mind already, as you raise your hands to blow me away.

 

* * *

 

It’s months before I see you again, chicken, and even then it’s not in person.

I have wounds to lick, hideouts to replace, and lows to lie.

That was supposed to be it, Rush. That was my moment.

And you … you beat me. My Powers are for war, and I lost the war.

So what’s a defeated general to do, eh?

Reconnaissance.

And with one ear to the ground, who _wouldn’t_ hear about something like the Hero Project? Reality TV! A national level Powered team! Competition! Politics! Romance!

Sounds absolutely disgusting.

And I know you’ll be the first person to sign up, chicken.  You love the spotlight too much not to leap at a chance like this one.

Of course, there’s also the itsy-bitsy matter that everything about the Project _reeks._

Rexford Schillers? DaMe Chip? This has dirty money written all over it, and getting you dirty is my job, archnemesis darling.

Time for a bit of good old fashioned sleuthing. By which I mean putting my hands all over everyone’s secure data. Nobody’s perfect though, chicken. You’ll thank me later.

Maybe.

 

* * *

 

Oh me, oh my.

I had an inkling that this was suspicious, but the information I’ve dug up…

Well, Rexford is a naughty naughty boy, isn’t he? And your beloved Rebellion… Isn’t that precious? Quite the conspiracy they all have going on there. Meek connections out the wazoo, Victon and his presidential campaign, Culic and his goons. All tied together.

And you’re right there in the middle of it. Aw. I nearly feel sorry for…

…Actually, I do feel sorry for you, chicken. Truly. They want an Infini head on a nice shiny spike, and it looks like your head could be the one they’re sizing for the executioner’s block.

That won’t do at all. I lost to you, so if you go and get yourself killed, just how will that make _me_ look, huh?

The Hero Project is rotten to its core, chicken. What are you going to do about it?

 

* * *

 

You got onto the roster, chicken.

Good job. That’s step one. You looked better than ever in that Rush special, a real wrecking ball. I love the new costume, chicken!

And I _thought_ you and Black Magic might be getting spicy. That kiss? On primetime television? Girl sure does know how to make a photo op, doesn’t she?

Then you have the judges’ wild cards, the leaderboards, that bit of intrigue, the politics and the manoeuvring between the contestants and-

…Slugger.

I’m getting into Reality TV.

IT’S ONLY BECAUSE I NEED TO WATCH IT TO KEEP TABS ON THE CONSPIRACY.

So uh… you and Black Magic! That’s… that’s cool. I mean, I guess. Must be uh… must be great to finally get to go public about things with your crush. Girlfriend.

…I’m just going to go play with Terry for a bit. _She_ understands me. In her kind of irradiated splice mutant way.

 

* * *

 

I've got to admit, chicken, it’s pretty funny seeing you step up and take charge of a mission like that.

Cause I know you, and you know you, and you and I both know that the only reason you volunteered is because you hate not being the centre of attention.

The team thing isn’t what you’re about… but letting someone else take charge and step in the spotlight? That’s even less what you’re about.

It’s strange to watch you in action again, chicken. Kinda makes me miss the good ol’ days when it was just me and you and the Fringes. …And a great big bag of lies, but nobody’s perfect.

You’ve got stronger since then, since I fought you. You’ve learned about your Infini Powers, and sure aren’t shy about using them.

That’s great, chicken! What’s the point of having these gifts if you don’t test your limits, flex the Powered muscles a little?

What? I am _not_ a bad influence!

Anyway. Looking good, Rush. Looking good. Watch your back out there; you don’t need me telling you not to trust those Meek sluggers.

 

* * *

 

Wait, wait, wait, wait.

Hold up just a damn second.

Black Magic _dumped_ you? Over a vote in a slugging TV show?

What?

I mean, _what?_

WHO EVEN DOES THAT.

I’m _crazy_ and even I wouldn’t do something like that!

Chicken, I am so sorry.

You won’t cry; not on camera. You wear your emotions proudly, but one thing you’ll never allow is to let anyone else see that they’ve hurt you.

I can see the slight tremble in your clenched fists, though. I can see how your shoulders quiver with the suppressed anger. Your eyes narrow, and your nostrils flare.

She just tore you in half in a couple of sentences.

Over a slugging TV show.

That’s just- _ugh!_ I am so mad right now!  You deserve better than that, chicken.

Sure, I know that probably sounds weird coming from me, but that’s the thing, isn’t it, nemesis dearest? We’re _archenemies_. Nobody gets to hurt you but me. Especially emotionally.

My point is that we’re supposed to hate each other. People who’re dating? They’re supposed to care about each other’s feelings.

She gives the faintest damn about yours, she has a weird way of showing it.

Chin up, Julia. You’re better than her and better than this stupid Project.

 

* * *

 

Staying in the middle, huh? I like it, chicken. You’ve always been a team of one. Nice to see you sticking to your guns and not signing up for that alliance kool-aid.

I’m sure _some_ folks in the Project are actually earnestly in there for a spot on the team, but the rest? They’re looking out for number one and then playing nice for the cameras. Unless, y’know, they’re looking out for the Meek, which is even worse. Hate those sluggers…

I wonder, what exactly are you making of these messages I’m passing on to you? Your pal Null has got some pretty dang sophisticated anti-surveillance tech on her. Not even I’ve been able to crack it!

I mean, I know that it’s Jenny, considering that there’s exactly one person I can think of who’d both  trust you and want to keep their identity secret; so how about let’s call this one a draw? I get to sit on a secret half of America wants to know, and you two get your privacy from prying eyes.

Hopefully, Jenny can keep your eyes on the prize, chicken. You’ve never seen a challenge you didn’t want to immediately take, and you’re going to want that spot on the American Protectorate; for the fame, if nothing else. 

Just… remember what I told you, Rush. Buy into the Project’s bull, and a whole lot of people are going to wind up getting burned.

Now normally? Normally I’d say that’s just war. Victon and the Meek, though… what they want isn’t a war, it’s an extermination. They’d see Powered humanity dead in a mass grave.

And I am not. Letting. That. Happen.

 

* * *

 

So… you got eliminated.

Hell of a smear job they pulled on you, chicken. Anyone with half a brain could see they chopped and changed your footage to pieces to make you look bad… but then, this is the viewing public that we’re talking about here. They’re not exactly known for their towering intellect.

Annnd if we’re absolutely fair, you never exactly had a knack for public speaking. At least it was nice to see the Meek torn down a peg or two, called out for the hypocrites that they are. That’s my Rush!

I can’t help but wonder though, did you and Jenny manage to get the inside line on the Project? I couldn’t feed you information directly, though I may have left a backdoor or two inside their systems.

I hope so, chicken. That show looked like a living hell. I wouldn’t want it to have been for nothing. Because I put a lot of effort into that recon, too! Not just because it must have been hard for you!

Like I care about that. Hmph.

I guess it’s resting on Jenny’s shoulders now. Great.

Either way, I can feel our next encounter approaching in my gut. I know it won’t be long before we meet face to face again. I wonder if you can feel it too… we’ve always had that connection.

And… and I’m going to need your help if I’m going to find my mom.

 

* * *

 

No.

No no no no.

You can’t be de-Powered, Julia. You _can’t._

You're better than that. You’re better than losing to slugging Victon’s slugging cronies.

Sure, I guess the DRPR took down Schillers, exposed the Project. You even dished out a few well-deserved beatings to some bastards who well and truly had it coming.

But your Powers… they make people like you and me who we are.

Trying to take that away is just… ugh! I could just punt them to the damn moon, for what they did to you.

Just… just get better soon, all right? There’s a war on, and I’m not going to be able to fight it without you.

 

* * *

 

It’s strange to see how much you’ve changed since we last spoke, chicken. Since you killed me – or tried to, anyhow. No hard feelings! I tried to kill you too!

I don’t just mean physically, even though you’ve cut your hair short, redesigned your costume. (I adore the alterations, chicken! Going sleeveless, showing off that gun show… it’s very you).

No, I mean… well, you. The Rush in front of me isn’t that same Rush who was just starting out as a hero, who tangled with the Splice Circle and got in way over her head. You still think that noggin of yours is for headbutting instead of thinking, but you’re willing to slow down long enough to assess. You’ve grown up.

I guess you had to sooner or later.

Did I help with that, chicken?

Don’t slow down too much though. Leaping before looking is so much more exciting, and we’ve always had that in common.

Getting to work together with you again is…

The more things change, the more they stay the same. Isn’t that the saying?

It’s so much like being Sparrow again, but I can’t shake off those looks you give me, the mistrustful glares every time there’s something you don’t like. We’re partners, but you have one eye on me. Always.

I… I suppose I deserve that, after what I did.

 

* * *

 

P-picking through my head.

Scrambling my thoughts.

I let you in there- I shouldn’t have- I shouldn’t I shouldn’t-

Get out of there, get out of there.

Mind spider, mind spider, come on, please, stop that, stupid, stupid…

Mother I need- why’d you-

Left me behind.

Look it’s true, it’s true, it’s true-

J-Julia?

Is that you?

 

* * *

 

I…

I don’t know how to feel right now, chicken.

You needed to know the truth, but letting you and Juhi into my head like that. I don’t… I don’t know if that was such a good…

When you look at the world through a cracked lense, you learn to adjust.

And I… I don’t know that I like having it clear again.

Forget it.

We don’t have time for me not to be at a hundred percent. Slugger, am I _ever_ at a hundred percent?

Don’t answer that.

Regardless, chicken, we’re in this together.

And I know that you’re committed. You don’t do things by halves.

Good to know we have that in common.

 

* * *

 

So what’s with the deep and meaningfuls, Rush?

I got something on my face?

I know that there isn’t much to look at on our way to bust into this Meek facility, but seriously, chicken, you staring at me all the time is getting distracting.

At least you’re not asking me if we’re there yet.

(We aren’t).

And no, you can’t drive. I don’t know how you’ve managed it, but you’re worse than me, and I grew up in an abandoned bunker.

You can’t drive like you fly, you know.  Doesn’t work.

I should know! I learned a lot about that when I was…

Right. Sore subject still.

I miss what we had back then a little, chicken.

Do you, too?

 

* * *

 

“I think I’m falling for her, Jenny.”

What?

Hold up- hold up JUST A SLUGGING SECOND.

I misheard that, right?

You, Julia Ito, did not just, in reference to me, Prodigal, say that you were…

I misheard that.

You just want me to... to I dunno. Fall… over?

Fall down the stairs?

Slugger.

You actually did just say that, didn’t you?

And sure, I’ll give Jenny a smirk and a wink and laugh it off cause psh, I’m a general, I’m a fighter, this is no big deal.

And maybe that’ll fool her, and maybe that’ll fool you, even, but my heart is beating out a drum solo the envy of any rockband.

Cause… I’ve wondered, now and then.

What it’d be if maybe we _weren’t_ enemies. Or, well, something better than reluctant allies.

All that that time spent watching you, Julia… You were always like the best friend I never had. I wanted to bring you down, sure, but you were also the closest I was to another living person for… for years, even.

I reveal myself, and I shoot you a grin, wearing confidence like a mask, pretending that I’m not alight with nerves, dry-mouthed.

Then you smile back, and the clever little comment I had in my head goes up in smoke.

That smile. It’s slight, but it’s with conviction, certainty.

_You don’t do things by halves._

That smile.

So much life and light in your eyes, even though your lips are only turned up a little at the corners.

I… am not used to you looking at me like that, chicken. Usually there’s a glare, or at least a frown.

Not… you look happy. Really, genuinely happy. Pleased, anyway.

I try on a smile back. Not the bravado fuelled one from before. Something genuine.

And you quite literally sweep me off my feet.

 

* * *

 

You kiss fiercely, holding nothing back.

Really, I suppose you kiss just like you do everything else.

And y’know, I’ve seen you kiss people before but-

I never expected- that is to say-

I, uh…

_Slugger._

Oh, screw it.

I kiss you back.

 

* * *

 

You’ve got a dash of crazy in you too, huh, Julia?

I did always feel this connection with you. Maybe that’s why.

Suppose you’ve got to be at least a little nuts to keep up with me.

“Turns out she’s my kind of crazy.”

You say the sweetest things, chicken.

I don’t know where this is going. Off the rails, probably. There isn’t exactly much time left on the clock for me, chicken, and the way things are going, we could both be dead tomorrow. Revolutionary isn’t a career with safe prospects for advancement, even if my Powers _weren’t_ actively killing me

I guess that means we have to make what time we have count.

And I _did_ always want to see those muscles with an uh… unimpeded view, as it were.

 

* * *

 

So, your ex just teleported us halfway across the country.

Y’know, didn’t she dump _you?_

Sorry, sore topic, I just don’t get why she’s got to be so uptight.

And you have to admit, I do the megalomaniac thing a lot more stylishly than Black Magic. Poser.

And… I know I’m just trying to distract you, and not really doing a good job of it. You’re facing away from me, hands on your hips, shoulders squared, barely containing the emotional trembles. Can’t tell if it’s fury or sorrow, with your back to me.

“Chicken?” I venture.

You turn. Your mouth is pressed into a thin line, and there are tears streaking your cheeks, even though you wipe your face fiercely with the back of your arm.

A series of possible comforts flit across my mind in quick succession. None of them seem like they’d be welcome. Maybe I should have watched more saccharine soap operas on the 3V, learn what you’re supposed to do in situations like this.

“I’m here for you,” is what I settle on eventually. It sounds weak. Dammit. I’m not good at this sort of thing, Julia.

“Thanks,” you mutter.

I reach out and squeeze your hand. You squeeze back, hard.

Jenny will be okay, chicken.

I… I hope. For your sake.

I’ve never had a best friend. I don’t know that Terry counted. You deserve better than losing yours to a Victon.

 

* * *

 

My mother is dead.

I…

Damn it. Damn it all.

There was a lot I wanted to say. Ask.

Why’d she leave me like that? Why was my dad such a big slugging deal?

And now… now she’s …

I’m sorry, Julia. I don’t think I can do this.

Losing wasn’t part of the plan. We were supposed to save her. Nobody _aims_ to lose.

I …don’t know what to do.

 

* * *

 

“That said. Calling all chickens.”

My head snaps up.

You’re asking for me?

You … you actually want my help, after everything? After I ran away like that?

Well…

I’d hate to disappoint. That smile of yours is so pretty.

 

* * *

 

Half of battle is timing.

Sure, I could have shown up from the start, but how dramatic would that have been? More importantly, if I get bogged down pushing my way through foot soldiers and MeChip flunkies, I might not be able to be there for the grand finale.

No. Victon took my mother from me. I want to hit him where it hurts. And I want him to know why I’m doing it.

So I watch and I wait and I bide my time, even though I’d love to be in there, cracking a few skulls.

I can get some vicarious enjoyment, at least, out of seeing you do that.

You're like a force of nature. Of course, you’ve never been shy about demonstrating your Infini Powers, but this… this is something else. You’ve made some kind of breakthrough, and it’s incredible.

Nice going, chicken. I knew you had it in you. The two of us really redefine ‘Power’ couple, eh?

Ahahaha… I kill myself.

I could explode into teeny pieces watching you take down Rebellion without breaking a sweat. That’s my girl!

And I suppose that means it’s my cue.

Down I drop onto Victon’s platform, shedding the Sparrow wingsuit as I do.

There you are ahead of me, confronting the man himself. The president. Your parents off to the side, caged, but shielded in one of those protective bubbles of yours.

For a second, I think about tapping you on the shoulder, shout ‘surprise!’… but then I figure that’s a pretty good way to pick up a broken jaw, and I’ve taken more than enough punches from you to not want to repeat the experience, chicken.

So instead, I’ll just step up alongside and put an end to-

JULIA! LOOK OUT!

I don’t think twice. I barely think once.

I blast you in the back, knock you down, out of the path of Victon’s shot.

And take it in the chest.

Hgh- okay that- that hurts.

My mouth tastes of rust, and as I touch a hand to the wound, it comes away stained bloody.

That hurts a _lot_.

Someone screams. My legs feel… just a little tired.

They go out from underneath me, and I collapse.

“No!”

Arms are suddenly wrapping around me, cradling my head.

O-oh… hey there, chicken.

Ssh, it’s… it’s all right, don’t cry. You always look silly when you cry; your face goes all screwed up and red. Very unbecoming, chicken.

A…anyway. You and I both knew that… that I wasn’t going to last too much longer.

What better way for a soldier to go out than… than on the field of battle, eh?

“Don’t do this to me! Don’t DO this to me, dammit!”

You cling on, as if you only grasp me hard enough, I won’t slip away.

Aw… chicken. I wish… I wish that we could have had some more time.

But… I’m sorry. I’ve put you through so much already… and now I’m leaving you.

"Don't you dare! Do you hear me!?"

Julia… you’re the best archnemesis a villain could ask for, and a better girlfriend than I deserve.

Don’t… don’t give up cause of me, okay?

I always…

I always loved you.


End file.
